What We Like
by Katelyn Rushano
Summary: Lovino was only cute to one person in the world, perhaps even universe. To everyone else, he was surely the harbinger of evil. A bad luck charm that found himself loved only by Antonio. The Spaniard attempts to show him why it is that he likes him. AntonioxLovino
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, who's that kid?" Antonio questioned his friends. He jutted his thumb toward a maverick that curled into a corner, either reading something or sketching, with the distance between them, Antonio could not be sure. His two friends turned to face the directed area, laying their eyes on the young boy Antonio mentioned.

Francis sighed, shaking his head lightly as he turned back to his Spaniard friend. "That is Lovino Vargas." He answered, a heavy French accent weighing on his words, "If you really want an Italian, I say go after his cute little brother Feli."

Antonio raised an eye brow. His albino friend cleared his throat, only as a formality to call attention on himself, "Don't go after Feli. West is so hung up, it's just too unawesome, he really needs to hook up with that kid at some point. But, back to Lovino." Gilbert threw a glance over his shoulder once more at the child, "He's a widdiful boy that makes it his living goal to harass anyone that bothers him or his brother. Stay clear of him." he thoughtfully warned.

"That's a little harsh." The Spaniard defended, "He can't be that bad. Just look at him, he's super cute."

Francis and Gilbert looked at they boy once again, rolling their eyes as they turned back to their friend. Antonio pouted, unable to understand exactly how his friends could simply overlook such an adorable little Italian boy. He finished up his lunch quickly and excused himself from the table. He ran over to the young man he had been eying for the last several minutes.

Ember eyes glared up at him, a frown snaking across Lovino's face. "Who they fuck are you? You're blocking my light. Shoo." Lovino hissed, waving Antonio off before he could even get a word in. Closer up Antonio found that the boy had actually been drawing on a small sketch pad.

Since the taller man did not stir Lovino decided to snap at him again. "Hey you pronk, say whatever it is you came over to say, then get the fuck out of here. You're pissing me off." Antonio chuckled moving to sit down beside him. "Idiota! I didn't invite you to sit with me." He shouted angrily.

"Wow, you've got a pretty filthy mouth for someone so cute." Antonio laughed. The young boy's cheeks lit up a tomato red, receiving a few more lovely comments from the Spaniard. He reached up and placed his hand on Lovino's head, tussling his hair.

Lovino kicked him profusely, shoving the bigger boy a few feet away from him. He flipped his sketch book closed and stood up immediately. "I'm not cute!" he denied loudly, receiving a couple worried glances from those around them. "Now leave me alone you bastard!" Lovino shouted, spinning on his heels and marching away.

Antonio rubbed his thigh where the Italian had kicked him, hard. "Maybe," He muttered to himself, beginning to head back to his friends, "I went a little too far..." The other two of his trio erupted into laughter at the dramatic rejection Antonio just faced. He simply laughed though, "He's really cute when embarrassed."

"I will never understand you." Francis sighed. He knew even something like that would not deter his Spanish friend. Antonio could be a big idiot sometimes, but if he wanted something, he got it. One way or another.

* * *

Lovino hurried away from the scene he had just created. His heart pounded loudly. _What the hell? What kind of idiot comes up and says that to someone? Cute? Me? Ridiculous! What is he trying to get at?_

He scrambled into an empty classroom that waited silently for the lunch bell to ring so students could fill it once more. Lovino blinked a few times, paying close attention to details, he had to if he wanted to find his only friend. A blue-eyed blond greeted him with a soft smile, "Hello Lovino." he whispered, he voice to weak to manage much else. "How are you doing?"

"Some stupid jackass decided to bother me at lunch today, so not so fucking great." He answered throwing his bag onto the table top of the desk nearby his friend's. Lovino slunk into the seat and let out a long sigh, "Can't they just hate me and leave me alone? Why does someone always feel the need to start bullying me too?" he complained to his friend.

The Canadian, Matthew, patted his back softly, "Don't worry. It'll be alright." he promised. Though his words meant very little to Lovino, well, to anyone actually, but the though was nice. "By the way, who was it? And what did they do this time?" He inquired polietly.

Lovino buried his head within his arms, only letting his words escape as muffles. "I don't know. It was just some dumb Spaniard, and well... he... he called me 'cute.'" He answered, feeling heat rise once again to his cheeks. Matthew giggled. "Shut up syrup-drinker." Lovino hissed, glaring darkly at his friend.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Author's Note: **I love this pairing _way_ too much. Anyways, I also think Matthew and Lovino really would make great friends, because Lovino would be avoided by others, and Matthew is just not seen, so they are a beautiful pair. Also, Matthew is nice enough to actually put up with Lovino's mouth, as is Antonio. Anyway, I'll be writing another chapter, so please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio searched the school for his new muse. He started in the place he first found Lovino, but no luck, so he continued searching everywhere. _Everywhere._

He asked Feliciano where his brother might be, which seemed a tad awkward at first because he had never spoken with the littler Italian before. However, in the end, Feliciano proved to be a delight, of course, he still had no idea where Lovino went at lunch.

"Hey, Eyebrows." The Spaniard shouted, running up to a pair of blond boys. One the same age as Lovino, a sophomore, and the other a junior like Antonio. "Do you know Lovino? Where does he eat at lunch?" He asked, directing his question toward the shorter fellow.

The junior, Arthur Kirkland, placed a hand on his hip, "Bastard, what the bloody hell makes you think I'll help you out after being called 'Eyebrows.' That's incredibly rude and I refuse to acknowledge it." he snapped.

Alfred, the young man beside him, albeit taller, started to laugh at the English man's reaction. His laughter silenced and he turned to Antonio. "If he isn't sitting in some corner of the cafeteria or some other common place, he's eating with my brother." He pressed a finger into his temple as he tried to think, "Um... hmm... class room G07. Yeah, I think that's where they eat. Why?" Antonio lit up upon hearing the information he needed at last.

"You have a brother?" Arthur questioned.

"Of course I do." Alfred snapped, wearing a small pout, "You've met him like five times already. He's my Canadian half brother, but he looks a lot like me, so people say. Come on. Matthew, don't you remember?"

"Not at all. When did I meet him?"

"Every break from school, when you come over to my house. Mattie!"

"Matthew... it really doesn't ring a bell."

"Whatever." The American said with a huff. He adverted his attention back to Antonio, "So why do you want to see Lovino?" he asked again.

Antonio shrugged, realizing he did not actually have any good reason. "Lovino's so cute. Why wouldn't I want to see him?" He answered. The blondes stared at him in silence, Alfred wore a face of worry whilst Arthur just appeared annoyed and rather uninterested in the matter completely, probably still trying to remember the Canadian child.

"Well, I mean sure, Lovino can't be all _that_ bad," Alfred muttered. Antonio's eyes lit up in hope that someone else agreed with him and could see that Lovino was actually a wonderful person, not that he actually had any proof of this. "But I only say that because he's friends with my brother. Matthew is as sweet as a peach, so Lovino has to be somewhat _okay_, but still... I don't think you should try befriending him. You might wind up getting hurt, mentally or physically, I'm not sure." He advised.

Antonio rolled his eyes and promised that he would be fine. With that, the Spaniard departed quickly, heading off to find the classroom Alfred directed him toward.

"Don't worry about it. That git is dumb enough that he won't notice if he's getting hurt." Arthur assured his boyfriend.

Alfred sighed, "Honestly I'm not so worried about Antonio getting hurt as I am for Lovino. All I know about the kid comes from rumors and my brother, but mainly my brother. He says he's not that bad a kid, but the years have inured him. He has an inferiority complex because of his brother. Apparently a bunch of people only befriended him because they wanted to get closer to Feli. Now Lovino doesn't believe people actually like him for him, so he tests people by pushing them away. He pushes them away, but hopes they will stick with it, or something like that, but when the few that actually try _do_ leave, he gets like really sad." he explained.

"Well, if that's the only problem, then it will be fine. The annoying thing about Antonio is that he never quits, even when it's painfully obvious he's lost."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

The Spaniard glided into the room, he scanned the room, immediately finding Lovino. He glanced up and scowled upon seeing the idiot in front of him. "Why are you here all alone?" Antonio asked, sitting backwards on a chair to face Lovino.

Lovino glanced to his left then returned to glare at Antonio. "He's quiet and easily overlooked in a classroom or crowd, but Matthew's not fucking invisible." He shouted at him, standing up for his demure friend.

Antonio turned, now actually seeing the Canadian. Matthew gave a weak wave and a polite smile. "Oh, you must be the brother of Alfred, right? Sorry, he said your name, but I forgot." Antonio admitted, not even the slightest bit embarrassed.

"Idiot. I _just_ said his damn name. Matthew. M-A-T-T-H-E-W! It's not that fucking difficult." The Italian snapped, easily annoyed by the mere presence of Antonio. Matthew attempted to calm him, which worked a little, but Lovino's temper was always high, Antonio there or not. "Now what the hell do you want?" He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back a bit.

He shrugged, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Well that's fucking great. A couple lines of dialogue have passed between us, therefore you got your damn wish, now scurry off before I abacinate you violently."

"'Abacinate?'"

"Ugh, idiot. To blind somebody by putting a hot coal basin near their eye."

Antonio was silent for a moment. Matthew and Lovino exchanged looks quickly, each one giving each other a slight shrug. "Well, do you have a copper basin on you?" he asked suddenly. Lovino raised an eye brow, slowly answering with a confused 'no.' Then the older boy smiled, "Then you can't abacinate me. So I can stay, yes?"

"I think you can actually abacinate with any red-hot metal plate."

"But you don't have any metal plates, let alone hot ones, so..."

Lovino glanced over to Matthew. The small Canadian held a hand to his lips, stifling a bit of laughter as best he could. The Italian sighed and stared out the window, avoiding Antonio at all cost as he whispered, "Fine, do whatever you want."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews so far. I'm so touched! In all honesty, any review makes me happy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why is he following us?" Lovino asked. Matthew simple shrugged and chuckled. Lovino spun around, "Why the fuck are you following us? Go chase some slutty bimbo and leave us the hell alone!" he shouted at Antonio.

He spent most of lunch talking with them, mainly Lovino. After their final class of the day ended, he just so happened to be standing right outside the door waiting for the Italian.

The idiot frowned, "But I wanted to see Lovi." he complained.

Lovino hissed in disgust. "Lovi? What the fuck is that? Don't call me 'Lovi!' That is _not_ okay with me." he shouted whacking Antonio on the arm. He didn't use full force so the hit felt playful.

"Why not? It sounds cute, like you. It's a perfect match." Antonio wrapped his arms around the slender man. Lovino kicked wildly, trying his best to escape the strong, tanned arms that held onto him tightly. "Lovi~" He sang mellifluously into his ear. A deep red blush painted across Lovino's face as Antonio's warm breath ghosted over his cold skin. Antonio pulled his head back a little to look at the Canadian, "You think it's cute right? Lovi~" He asked, repeating the name for his own amusement.

Matthew chuckled, "Very. But I'm not so sure 'cute' best describes Lovino." he answered honestly.

Lovino thanked his friend for the comment, but Antonio only stuck out his tongue in disapproval. "No, I think Lovi is very cute. Just look at him. He looks just like a tomato." he laughed, pressing his cheek against Lovino's.

"What?" The Italian pushed away as best he could, only managing to separate their cheeks, while Antonio's arms stayed strongly wrapped around him. "I look like a tomato? What's that supposed to mean? It's a weird ass insult if you ask me. Now let go of me!" He demanded, predictably receiving a decline from the junior.

"It's not an insult." Antonio cried, "I love tomatoes."

Lovino mumbled. _Stupid heart, stop beating, _He thought to himself angrily, _Faster I mean. Beat enough so I can live, but don't fucking overdo it for this Spanish bastard._ He wiggled beneath the sun kissed arms, still attempting to break free. "Let go." He snapped, "Or else." He had hoped the added threat would cause the Spaniard to shake him off, but Antonio only laughed.

The Italian leaned forward, and bit one of the arms that held him close to the other boy. Not hard enough to puncture the skin and draw blood, but just hard enough to surprise Antonio. The Spaniard automatically released him. He rubbed his arm as Lovino stared him down in triumph. "I warned you. You didn't listen. It's your own damn fault." he hissed.

"Geez, Lovi, you only use your mouth for such bad things." Antonio sighed, still walking by Lovino's side. "You should try being cuter, or at the very least, a little nicer. People would probably like you more if you didn't curse at them, or you know, _bite_ them." He suggested, rubbing away the teeth indents still on his arm.

Lovino glared at him, "Well maybe you should try using your fucking brain so you can comprehend the damn fact that I don't like your stupid ass and I want you to leave." he told him bluntly. A pair of emerald eyes stared at him sadly for a moment, but the sadness flickered away and they returned to shining brightly. Lovino froze, unable to speak for a moment, _Don't make eyes like that! That's not playing fair._ _Bastard!_

They arrived at the sophomores' shared dorm room, Antonio mindlessly inviting himself in with the other two. Antonio glanced, around, the room looked as plain as ever. They were already one semester into the school year, such a bland room shouldn't exist anymore. Everything was perfectly clean and looked just like any other dorm on the first day of school.

His eyes settled upon a desk that sat between the two beds. Upon the desk top rested a stack of sketch books. Knowing that Lovino was the artist of the pair, Antonio lunged to grab the books. "Your drawings, I'd love to see them." he stated.

"NO!" Lovino and Matthew shouted simultaneously. The Italian ran and snatched the drawings from him quickly, "What the funk is the matter with you?" he yelled at him, handing the sketch book over to his friend. Matthew clung to it, taking a few steps to make sure Lovino was between him and the intrusive Spaniard.

"Now listen to my words, read my lips to if you must." Lovino growled, "You are never to touch, or even think about touching one of my sketch books again. Matthew here is only person allowed to see my drawings. Now, if you break this rule, I swear to God I will fuck you up. Understand?" Antonio nodded his head, sinking away from the Italian and the devil flame the burned in his eyes. He took a deep breath and threw a glance to Matthew who had secured all of the books away in a locked drawer of the desk.

"Lo siento, Lovino. I just thought, since you draw a lot, you must be really good." Antonio apologized candidly.

The Italian sighed. While Antonio had no idea, the Spaniard actually had a lot of control over Lovino with ever flash of his puppy dog eyes. "Just," Lovino said much more calm than before, "Just don't do it again." Antonio nodded in agreement, though curiosity kept him wanting to see the drawings.

Matthew relaxed, settling down on his bed. "You're right though, Lovino is a really good artist. His pictures are amazing." He told the elder male. Lovino's face puffed a dark red, he started yelling in attempt to deny such a compliment. "He'll never bloviate about them, because he actually believes his brother, Feliciano, draws better. I've seen both styles and I prefer Lovino's." Matthew elaborated.

Antonio giddily absorbed the new information, then he spun back to Lovino. "Now you have to let me see them." He cried shamelessly. The brunette threw a glare at his friend as the blond smirked happily.

"Go jump off a cliff you nudnik." Lovino plopped onto his bed and continued to ignore the requests of his upperclassmen.

Once Antonio finally gave up on seeing any sketches for the day, the trio continued to converse. Most of the conversations involved Lovino cursing at Antonio for constantly calling him cute, and Matthew usually got left out as a random person listening in. Lovino would never admit it, but that afternoon, he actually had fun. Sadly, the day was ruined by Antonio receive a phone call.

"Hola...Oh, hey Francis. I'm in Lovino's dorm right now...hmm... Yeah sure, that sounds like fun...Right now? Eh, sure okay. See you soon." He clipped his phone closed and stood up from the desk chair. He grinned at Lovino, "Sorry, I have to go. Let's hang out tomorrow then. Okay?"

"Like hell I wanna talk to a tomato bastard like you again."

"See you tomorrow."

"Don't you ever fucking listen?" Lovino called after him as he got up to close the door that had been left open when Antonio left.

"Think you'll ever show him one of your drawings?" Matthew asked, looking up from his book. Lovino never remembered him pulling out a book for the entire afternoon, but one was in his hand and he was reading. In the end, Lovino could careless if Matt was reading, so he let it be.

He shrugged in response, "Probably not. But if I ever did, I sure as hell wouldn't be showing him anything in _those_ sketch books." Matthew confirmed that he agreed that course of action would be for the best. "That guy's annoying, and way too much to be dealt with for an entire afternoon. Maybe in really small doses I could put up with him, however he's too fucking happy."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**A/N: **Makes you wonder what's in those sketch books, huh? Don't worry, you'll find out...eventually.

"You only use your mouth for such bad things." Bad? _In what way?_ *nudge, nudge, wink, wink* Mhm, that _is _my maturity level.

Please leave some more reviews guys. I _love_ them. They make me warm and happy inside.


	4. Chapter 4

"You spent the day with Lovino, then?" Francis questioned and received a simple nod from Antonio. "Let me guess, a bunch of cursing and violence ensued. Right?" He asked, swishing the red wine in its fancy glass.

Antonio laughed happily, "Yeah, pretty much. He actually bit me at one point." he answered without a second thought. Francis and Gilbert stared at him, their jaws hanging open just a bit in shock. He raised an eye brow at their expressions, "Oh, he didn't do it hard. He just wanted me to stop hugging him. Hmm, it made a lot more sense at the time I guess." he chuckled.

"He bit you? Seriously?" Gilbert asked, clearly doubting the sanity of his friend. Antonio nodded taking a sip of his beer. The albino stared at him, he reached forward and slapped him upside the head. "What the hell? Don't be okay with that. It's not awesome to be bitten by some rabid Italian." He lectured.

Antonio rubbed his head where he had been hit. "He's not rabid." That was all Antonio could think of to say. Honestly, he guessed it probably wasn't alright to let someone get away with biting you, but he had pushed Lovino out of his comfort zone, so it was fair. Right?

He frowned, sure that his friends wouldn't understand if he explained it. As the Bad Touch Trio is was in all of their natures to push people out from comfort zones if it would best suit their needs. It just so happened to be that Antonio picked the only person willing to fight back over the matter. He suddenly grinned as he thought about it, _Lovino has a really strong personality. I mean, yeah it's weird, bossy, and mean, but at the same time it's strong, not to mention, super duper cute!_

Francis took his turn at smacking the youngest of the crew. "Stop grinning like that you masochistic idiot. Now listen to the advice of you friends." He ordered, "You need to quit trying with Lovino. You're going to end up getting hurt, and we don't want to see our happy monkey sad."

"Monkey?" Antonio questioned. He shook his head as if to shake the question out of his mind. He rested down his glass of beer and turned to face both of his friends head on. "I know I'm not going to get hurt, because Lovino likes me too." He promised them. Expressions of _complete_ doubt shone on the faces of his closest mates. Antonio laughed, "Trust me on this one. I know that Lovino is really strong, mentally and physically, if he really wanted me to go away, it'd be really easy for him. As such, I know that he likes me, whether he knows it himself yet or not."

"Mein Gott."

"Mon ami, you are as stupid as you are pretty."

* * *

Matthew flipped through a book while Lovino hurriedly sketched an image still lingering in his mind. "Ugh, stupid idiot." The Italian murmured under his breath. His friend's eyes flickered over to him for a moment. A smile cracked across his lips. Lovino looked up, finding the devilish smirk on Matthew, "And what's entertaining you so damn much?" he hissed.

"Oh nothing." The blond added softly, pretending to return to his book.

"If you've got something to say, just fucking say it." Lovino snapped.

"I was just thinking, you must be drawing something, or perhaps some_one_, very interesting. You curse, but I saw that smile on your face. This is not a time to deny."

"Fuck off."

A knock from the door interrupted them. "Who could that be?" Lovino questioned out loud as he stood up along with Matthew. They shuffled to the door, wondering all the while who could possibly need to see them in the middle of the night. "What the fuck do you want?" Lovino shouted through the door, figuring if it were some rapist he shouldn't open the door for them. Though, he had to wonder how dumb a rapist would have to be to announce that.

"Responsibility. I came by to give you some." Shouted back a vexed.

Matthew gasped, his cheeks fading to a dark red. Lovino rolled his eyes, mouthing quietly, 'get it together, be a man.' Lovino opened the door to a German and a Spaniard. "He's not my fucking responsibility. I didn't get him drunk." he hissed, covering his noise from the rank of alcohol on Antonio's breath. "Take him back."

"Ah, my little Lovi!" Antonio shouted, brightening up immediately. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around the slender child.

Gilbert shook his head. "He kept mumbling something about you be so goddamn cute, and he started throwing back one beer after another. As such, Francis and I blame _you_ for his not awesome behavior." He explained. "Antonio just can't hold his liquor as good as I. Well, no one can do anything as good as I can." The German boasted with pride.

"Just how much did you guys drink?" Matthew pondered out loud, sure that no one would hear him since he was usually unheard. He poked Antonio's face softly, the drunkard having already passed out in Lovino's arms.

"_We _didn't drink _that_ much. But..." Gilbert answered, shocking the small blond, "Antonio over here decided to drink like a fish." His tongue clicked disapprovingly. "Normally, I wouldn't suggest dropping off a drunk idiot with some sophomore who barely knows him, but Antonio swore up and down that he _absolutely_ needed to see you. So, good luck with him, just throw him in a corner and let him sleep there. Tschüß." He waved, flashing a single smile at Matthew specifically before he left.

Lovino dragged Antonio over to his bed, "Damn tomato bastard. I think you're gone for the day, and yet you fucking come back." he hissed. Antonio curled slightly as Lovino dragged the covers over him. He glanced over at Matthew would sat on his own bed, twiddling his fingers and blushing like a high school girl. "Idiota," He sighed softly.

He climbed into the desk chair with a single blanket and a pillow. Matthew had offered him his bed instead, but Lovino wouldn't inconvenience his friends unlike the tomato freak, so the Italian said. He rested his legs against the desk and curled slightly to weigh his body against on arm of the chair with the pillow as a cushion between the cold metal and his skin. _That idiot had better sleep well, or I'm gonna fucking kill him and leave him to sleep happily with the damn fish,_ Lovino thought less than pleased with his sleeping arrangements for the evening, still, he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**A/N: **Okay, tons of you guessed what was in the sketchbooks. It's pretty obvious, and cheesy, (please don't kill me for the cheesiness I have produced) but hey, it's cute. Plus, I'm a cheesy romantic. What did you expect?

I bounced back and forth in my mind about what age they were, and this is what I ended up with: They are in college because I really wanted to make Antonio drunk for a scene and I don't want to support underage drinking. So the story is that they are in a college run much like a high school. Or, if you would still like to imagine them as high schoolers, they live in Germany where it is legal to drink at age sixteen. Good? Yeah? No complaints.

I see in a lot of Fanfictions Gilbert/Prussia is always rambling about awesomeness, and I know he does that in the anime too, but I just couldn't think of a natural way to let it flow, so if it seems a little forced when he does ramble, that's why. I had a similar problem when writing Black*Star from Soul Eater, I just can make them giant self-absorbed asses. It just seems, I don't know, off...

Tschüß means 'Bye' in German.

Thanks for reading another chapter. I feel like this story is simply writing itself. Which saves me something thinking effort. I just got to let my fingers fly against the keyboard and stuff comes out. Awesome. Leave a review. Thanks. Again apparently.


	5. Chapter 5

"Antonio." A soft voice whispered in the mentioned boy's ear. "Toni~"

His eyes fluttered open to a pair of cinnamon eyes watching him carefully. Antonio skittered to the back of the bed, "Lovi!" he gasped in disbelief.

The young Italian chuckled, "Of course, who else would it be?" he asked gently. Antonio looked around the room, not sure where he could possibly be. Lovino crawled up on the bed, he grabbed a tray of food and cuddled up next to the Spaniard. "I made you breakfast. You'll eat it with me won't you." he asked, flashing sheep eyes at the junior.

_This cannot be happening, _Antonio thought to himself as he nodded. "Say 'Ah.'" Lovino directed, gathering up a bite of food. He did as he was told and opened his mouth, gratefully accepting the food. He began eating it. _Horrible._ The food was too dry for whatever it was supposed to be, and far too bland and paper like to be edible, but he ate anyway. _Did he learn to cook from Arthur? This is just terrible._ Antonio ate with a smile and swore it was good. Lovino wiggled over and hugged him, _Somehow, being a bad cook does make him cute,_ Antonio decided. "Have another bite." Lovino advised, offering him another piece.

He bit into it, again, it tasted like paper. But suddenly, it also _felt_ like paper. He noted a hint of ink too. Antonio started coughing.

He awoke abruptly. Antonio looked around, finding himself in Lovino's dorm with a sticky-note in his mouth. He wiped a bit of drool from his mouth as he attempted to dry and un-crumble the message.

_Tomato Bastard,_

_Went to get breakfast. Be back soon. Shower is down the hall. Alcohol smell = No food. Up to you._

_Lovino._

"How did I even get here last night?" Antonio wondered to himself. He found a set of nicely folded clothes resting on the foot of the bed for him. He took them, and the towel beside them, and headed down to the shared shower room of Lovino's dormitory. He lived in the co-ed dorm building on the other side of campus, so he expected the 'tree of life' shower heads there, but was pleasantly surprised to find small one person shower rooms with locks on the doors.

Antonio showered up quickly, not sure when Matthew and Lovino had left or when they would be back, but he wanted to be there when his Lovi arrived. Luckily, he was able to get back before they did. To be helpful, Antonio made Lovino's bed quickly.

The clothes he wore were the slightest bit tight, but weren't too uncomfortable. He decided the clothes were probably Matthew's because they were plain and Matthew was closer to his size than the slender Lovino.

He glanced at the desk, noticing a sketch book sitting open. A smirk spread across his face, "Well, I'm just not supposed to _touch_ the books, if he left them in the open and my eyes just so happen upon them..." Antonio convinced himself with a giggle, "Then I can't get in trouble."

He slid over to the desk and viewed the drawing. A young man covered the page. His hand running through his dark brown. His eyes flashing at the viewer as he wore a sexy grin. The clothes were the usual school uniform, nothing fancy there.

Antonio lifted an eye brow, "What? That looks kind of like... me..." He bent down and blew on the sketchbook, causing the page to turn because he still wanted to deny all accusations of having _touched_ the book. Another page displayed the same young man strumming a guitar while singing. His cheeks went pink, "Somebody saw me?" he gasped, remembering a couple weeks ago when he had been playing the guitar out on a hill far from the campus.

Then he focused on the larger matter at hand, "Are these really me?" he asked out loud to no one in particular, "They couldn't be. I only met Lovino two days ago." At this point, Antonio had taken the book and flipped through it without care. He found a couple drawings of Feliciano, a few landscapes, an older man he didn't know (though he resembled Feli), some doodles here and there, but mostly the pages were filled by pictures of the Spaniard. "This seems like too many pictures for just two days, and I spent an entire day with him, he didn't draw once, so-"

Keys jangled against the door. Antonio immediately closed the book and threw it in the drawer it had been stored in the night before. He closed the drawer quickly, assuming the book was left out by mistake, so there was no way that Lovino would question its disappearance.

The door opened, "Great. Sleeping beauty finally decided to fucking wake up." Lovino commented as he entered. He held a tray with two small plates of food and some drinks. He placed the tray down on his desk, eying the suspicious Spaniard. Lovino stepped closer to Antonio and sniffed him quickly, "Good, no more booze. Feel free to eat." he offered.

Lovino sat on Matthew's bed as they ate, and Antonio sat on the other bed. The meal wasn't much, just a couple of pancakes each, some eggs, bacon, and a glass of orange juice. Lovino was content to eat in silence, but Antonio decided to speak up.

"What do you draw?" He asked.

The younger man's cheeks blushed lightly, "Er... well.." he turned to look out the window. "I draw things I like." Lovino answered weakly, almost hoping he couldn't be heard. Just as a grin warmed onto Antonio's lips, the Italian snapped his head back, "Why the fuck do you care anyway? Doesn't affect you or anything." he shouted, his cheeks now a burning red.

"Of course." Antonio agreed, "Of course. I was just...curious."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**A/N: **Oh my, Antonio, does it look _like_ you? Interesting, I would never expect a picture _of _you to look _like _you, that's just crazy.

Anyways, thank you for all the comments so far. Everyone is so supportive, I love it, and I'm doing my best to improve and take all critiques and tips into consideration.


	6. Chapter 6

Lovino bit his lip, trying not to make a sound as he walked along side the happy boy. He forced himself not to laugh at the silly man, but at the same time he kept himself from feigning a vexed grunt. To put simply, Lovino was very focused.

Antonio had decided once again to stay with Lovino for the entire day, and since it was a weekend, he had the free time. After noon passed, the Spaniard chose to drag Lovino out to lunch. He walked on proudly, but he hadn't known that his extreme coaxing of the young man was actually rather pointless. Begging or no begging, Lovino would have gone to lunch with Antonio with the simplest of invitations. Lovino was aware of this fact, and resented the Spaniard for it.

He scooped Lovino closer to him with an arm wrapped around his shoulder. Lovino let it rest there a moment and then fought back. He shoved the older child off of him, "Get the hell off of me, you damn tomato bastard!" Lovino shouted harmlessly.

"Aw, Lovi, so cold." Antonio complained, releasing the Italian for the time being. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, but travel with a mere centimeter of distance between them. "Fine. If you want any more hugs, you'll have to ask. Otherwise, no more hugs for Lovi." He threatened.

Lovino let a laugh escape him. "Please." He scoffed as they shuffled along together, "I give you about an hour of holding up that deal before you break down and jump me again."

"If I last two hours," Antonio bargained, "can I kiss you?"

"No."

"My, what a hasty reply. What if it was just on the cheek?"

"Still no."

Lovino peered from the corner of his eye, wondering what face Antonio would be making. He expected similar puppy-dogs eyes to the ones he had seen the day before, but he was wrong. Antonio wore a bright smile and laughed happily, seemingly unaffected by the rejection. _What does this guy want with me?_ Lovino asked himself silently as he watched the brunette for another minute. He turned away, _I'm not sure._

"Where do you want to eat?"

The smaller man shrugged, "I'll deal with anything. Pasta would be good though." Lovino suggested softly. He started searching the restaurants they passed, judging each shop in hopes of finding the best place to eat. They passed many stores, but none sparked any interest in either of the boys. "Would you eat pasta?" Lovino asked, stopping in front of a grocery store, "Because, I could just make us lunch. Save time and money." he further explained.

Antonio blinked, "You'd cook for me?"

"Don't act like it's anything special. It's lunch. The un-sexy meal of the day. Now answer, pasta or keep searching?"

"Lovi's pasta!" He shouted, caring little for the onlookers surrounding them.

Lovino paused their shopping cruise at the tomato bin. He pulled out several tomatoes, more than necessary for a sauce. "You like tomatoes, right?" Lovino asked when he noticed the confused expression on Antonio's face, "Well, so do I. So I'm buy extras to eat while I cook. Got a fucking problem with that?"

"Can't wait an hour." Antonio cried, leaping forward to pull him into a hug. Lovino squirmed beneath him, trying his best to break free. "A man after my own heart." The Spaniard said dreamily, still hanging onto Lovino as the boy trudged onward. His arms roped around Lovino's neck, and they shuffled slowly down the isles, carefully moving as to not topple over one another. "Lovi come live with me forever. We can eat tomatoes every day, and you can be super cute every day." Antonio proposed.

Lovino rammed his elbow into his rib cage. "Idiot." He gasped, blushing lightly, "What are you rambling about now? Who would want to live with a bastard like you? And for the last time, I'm not cute." he protested loudly, drawing more attention to them than he wanted.

"But you are cute." Antonio countered, proving to have very little skill in the argument department. "I think you're cute. Especially when you blush, you looked like a squishy little tomato." Lovino only rolled his eyes. "And you're sweet." He added.

"'Sweet?'" Lovino laughed loudly, "That's a first. No one has ever, ever, called me that. Something must be fucked up in your head. Should we buy you medicine while we're here?"

"No, because if medicine could correct me from thinking my Lovi is sweet then I don't want to cure my illness."

"What are you saying, idiot? And since when was I 'yours'- better yet, when did I give you permission to call me 'Lovi?'"

"Never, but that's alright."

"Why do you get to decide if it's alright?"

They marched up to the check out counter. Antonio finally released him from the hug. He flashed a smile to the darling cashier. The young woman giggled and blushed, "And how are you doing?" Antonio asked, playing heavily into his Spanish accent. Lovino glanced from him to the girl, and grumbled quietly. _I really don't understand anything this jerk thinks,_ Lovino thought to himself as he slapped some money onto the counter.

"Adiós, senorita." He waved softly as Lovino dragged him out of the store. "Nice girl." Antonio commented, annoying the Italian just a little bit, but he would never show that. "Clearly she's having relationship troubles with her boyfriend though. She wants appreciation that she isn't getting from him, but she still likes him enough not to flirt around. Good girl." He elaborated.

"If you flirted any longer with her, I'm sure she would have ignored her boyfriend." Lovino hissed, "Either way, I don't fucking care about my cashier's love life."

"You should care." Antonio corrected, "I think you'd end up the same. If you started dating someone that didn't fully appreciate you that is. You'd be sad, and hurt, but I don't think you'd say anything to anyone, or even flirt around to even the grounds."

"Don't go around analyzing me. I'm not your problem." Lovino snapped. He was touched though. In a way, he felt invited to tell Antonio about any problems he may have. Still, he couldn't believe the Spaniard meant much more than _exactly_ what he said, "You don't have to fix me. Or worry about me. Or anything. You're invited to bail out on sticking around me."

"Does that mean I'm just as invited to hang around you forever?"

"No."

"Then I'll stick around until you kick me out."

"I highly doubt you'd give up even after that."

Antonio laughed, and what a magnificent laugh he had, "Yeah, you're probably right."

Lovino blushed, turning away from him, "Idiota."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**A/N: **I'm sorry, but if someone like Antonio offers to live with you and eat tomatoes forever (assuming you do like tomatoes) you say 'yes.' No questions asked.

I feel like I'm making Lovino curse a little too much, and that's saying something because I _love_ cursing. But sometimes, I'm typing and all I think is "Really? Really Lovino? You're gonna curse right there. Really?" but apparently I don't alter it so yes. Yes, he _really _is going to curse, right there.

Anyone wonder where Matthew skittered off to? Or did everybody forget about him? If you did wonder, don't worry, I remembered him, he wasn't actually forgotten. We'll deal with that matter later. No fears.

Please leave a review! I can't wait to read them.


	7. Chapter 7

"Pasta is a lot easier to make than I originally thought." Antonio commented as he watch Lovino crank the dough through a pasta maker.

Lovino rolled his eyes, "How did you think pasta was made?" he sarcastically asked. The older boy only offered back a simple shrug, clearly never having contemplated the matter before. "If you had no clue, then how can it be easier or harder?" He snapped back at him, "You're a giant idiot."

"Francis says I'm as dumb as I am pretty."

"Ah," Lovino sighed, "So you're smarter than I assumed."

"Hey! That's not very nice."

"I'm not very nice. Fucking deal with it." Lovino cursed. He turned back to handling the newly made noodles. Antonio never responded to the comment, but he heard, somewhere in Lovino's voice, that the last statement was actually begging. He guessed it all to be one long test, and while he wondered what it would be like to pass, Antonio couldn't help but enjoy working through it all.

Lovino plopped the pile of noodles into the boiling salt water and began to stir them slowly. "You're being quiet. It's freaking me out." He mumbled, made uncomfortable by the lull and the fact that Antonio's eyes never left him throughout the silence.

"Then," Antonio started, his voice slow and soothing, "What would _you_ like to talk about?"

He froze, realizing he didn't have an answer at all. _Me? I don't want to talk about anything. I've got nothing to talk about, I just, I...I, _his face turned beat red as the truth sunk in, _I just wanted to hear you talk._ "Er- just help me make the sauce." Lovino demanded, his fingers curling to hold his hands in dangerous fists. Antonio grabbed the bag of tomatoes and swung around to the other side of the island counter of the shared-dorm kitchen.

They worked quickly, though both of them wasted time taking a few breaks to munch through a couple tomatoes. Antonio finished up the sauce as Lovino strained the pasta. "Hey, are you a good cook, or a cook like Arthur?" Antonio asked as the smaller child dished out the meal.

Lovino gave him a puzzled look by raising a single eye brow. "Yeah, I don't know what that means. But none the less, I'm good _enough_ at cooking. Feli's the brother who's really, _really_ good at cooking, but then again, he's good at everything." His words faded to murmurs as the conversation slid toward the topic of Feliciano. "Here's your food." He harshly snapped, shoving the plate over to the hungry Spaniard.

"Do you honestly think Feli's better than you or something?" The dark brunette asked. Lovino let out an annoyed grunt and began eating without answering the upperclassman. The bright green eyes seemed to fall, darkening as Antonio slumped in his chair, "I wish you didn't think something as horrible as that. You're amazing, how could your brother possibly compete with you?"

"Idiot. Stop saying such stupid things." Lovino said softly, staring down at his plate, hiding his eyes behind his chestnut bangs, "Just eat your damn lunch."

Antonio took a deep breath and rapidly straightened his posture. A goofy smile took hold of his lips, "Lovi," he called, gathering the eye contact of the young man, "I'll prove it to you. I'll find some way to show you that you're the best and that I like everything about you. When I prove it to you, you'll believe me won't you? Please, promise you'll believe me once I prove it."

Widened cinnamon eyes stared back at him helplessly. Tanned hands held onto to olive skinned ones, pulling the smaller man just a bit closer to the Spaniard. Antonio nodded happily a couple more times, urging Lovino to agree with him. Running over the words in his head again, Lovino flushed an illuminating red. "Idiot!" He shouted, unable to control himself for a moment, "Fine. Fine. I promise. Now let me go and eat your food." Lovino begged, snapping his head in another direction to advert his gaze.

"Of course." Antonio told him cheerfully, "Thanks for the meal." He diligently spun up a fork full of pasta and ate it. Fortunately, Lovino proved to be a fantastic cook, not that _very_ much could go wrong when making pasta, but it was especially delicious to Antonio. His eyes lit up with just a little bit more happiness. Surely, if the Spaniard was any cheerier, happiness would erupt from his skin and explode over everyone, forcing people into good moods and optimistic thoughts. "Fantastic Lovi! I love it!" He complimented instinctively.

"Idiot." Lovino chuckled happily.

Loud chatter flooded in from the hall way, practically masking Lovino's giggle. Both of the boys looked up, finding two blonds marching down the hall toward them. Lovino looked a bit closer, finding Matthew feebly walking behind the boys with a depressed expression. "Matthew?" Lovino questioned as they approached.

"Good afternoon Lovino. Hello Antonio." Matthew greeted warmly, "My brother pulled me away from you this morning in order to spend time with his boy friend, Arthur, who inevitably can't remember me."

"Arthur?" Lovino questioned, sizing up the man with bushy eyebrows. He pointed at him softly, "So you can't cook?" he commented bluntly.

Everyone choked, except for Lovino who didn't really care, and had only repeated what the Spaniard mentioned earlier. Assuming this to be the case, the shortest blond began shouting at Antonio. "Tomato sucking bastard! What the bloody hell are you going around telling people? I can cook just fine! My scones are quite delicious. Alfred, back me up here." Arthur demanded, stomping down a foot angrily as he crossed his arms against his chest.

They turned to Alfred, waiting to see if he would support him or not. "Sorry, but he's right. You really can't cook." Alfred stated just as bluntly as Lovino. "I eat your cooking because you made it for _me_, and you look sad when your scones are the only thing left at a pot-luck dinner., but that shit is lethal." He finished, trying to save the title of 'awesome boyfriend' which he seemed to quickly be losing.

"You know, now that I think of it," Antonio pondered out loud, "Lovi and Eyebrows could actually work as friends. They're both loud, cranky, prone to cursing when angry and kind of mean sometimes. But, then again, Lovi is cute, sweet, and-"

Lovino's hand clasped around his mouth, "What the fuck are you saying, bastard?" he shouted at him. His face already ten shades darker than it had been but mere moments ago. Matthew chuckled, and Alfred laughed along with him. Arthur appeared pissed as all get out, mainly by Antonio's _presence_ but also his rude comments.

Matthew clapped a hand down on Lovino's shoulder and pulled him away from the Spaniard, "Calm down, he was just complimenting you." he assured his friend. Lovino had known that, and only acted up because he was afraid of what the idiot might say in front of others without giving his words a second thought. "Well then, if our days of running around are finished, I kindly request to return to my dorm so I may relax. Good with everyone else?" Matthew questioned, however, a conversation already eliminated him from others' concerns.

"Bad cooking or not, I'm from the bloody United Kingdom and do not deserve blokes like you talking bad about me." Arthur commented, pulling up a seat seat beside Lovino as he stared daggers into Antonio. He broke his attention for a moment, holding out a hand, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Arthur Kirkland." he shook Lovino's hand firmly.

"Lovino Vargas."

"Now you overly touchy delinquent," Arthur started, turning back to his conversation with Antonio. "I do not go around insulting your handsy behavior, or the fact that you sport bed hair as if it were a fashionable style. How long does it take you to manage your hair? A bottle of gel and two hours to really master the just-out-of-bed look?"

"No, not at all. It takes a complete eight hours of sleep to get it this good." Antonio retorted, "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but were you not a delinquent at one point too?"

"Really? You were?" Alfred asked in surprise.

That single question brought on a series of shouting and cursing at the Spaniard, who retaliated with his own sly comments. Lovino stood up silently and made his way over to Matthew. While the boy did intend to leave earlier, he hadn't because no one acknowledged his leaving and he was afraid they would worry if he simply disappeared.

"I'm done with this shit for today." Lovino sighed, pulling his friend along with him, "I'm taking a siesta."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**A/N: **Okay, and now I'm working on tying that damn title and summary in with the story. Aww yeahs!

Please leave a review. Thanks a bunch.


	8. Chapter 8

Antonio broke from his loud and heated argument with Arthur, he glanced around the mostly empty dinning hall of Lovino's dorm. He blinked a couple of times, "Where did Lovino go?" he muttered out loud. He gathered up some of his stuff and tossed his plate in the sink. "If Lovi's not here, I've got no reason to hang around with a tea drinking pair of eyebrows." The Spaniard laughed to himself, more so for the hearing pleasure of the British man.

He ditched the blonds and headed off. Antonio slowed as he passed by the room assigned to his Italian and the Canadian. Wondering if that's where the pair disappeared to, or rather if _Lovino_ went there since he once again forgot about the roommate, Antonio stepped close to the door, listening intently for signs of life.

"Well, you like him don't you?" The soft whisper of a weak voice bled through the wooden door. Antonio raised an eyebrow, now with his ear slammed right up against the door, almost threatening to embed itself halfway through the wood. _Who?_

A scoffed came from the right half of the room, suggesting it was Lovino's since Matthew had claimed the left half of the room the first day of school. "Please. Who would like an idiot like him?" He asked, sounding rather uninterested with the question, which did not bode well for Antonio.

Matthew sighed, "I'm not sure what you're worried about. I mean, it's clear Antonio likes you, he's even said that himself before, right? So you can't be afraid of rejection or anything, unless you don't believe him." he hypothesized. "Is that it? Do you think he'll actually give up on befriending you eventually?"

"Of course he will." Lovino snapped, surprising Antonio with how much anger had entered his calm voice in such a short time. "Of the few that try to be nice, they all end up fucking hating me." He admitted sadly, "I don't want to love him now, if he'll just leave someday." Matthew never made a reply, so Antonio assumed that statement won Lovino the argument.

He pulled away from the door slowly, then trudged away from their room. _He doubts me?_ Antonio repeated this in his head a couple of times, trying to actually believe it. _It makes sense, I guess. We _have_ only known each other for a few days, and he's probably been a guarded person most of his life so...yeah I _understand_ that he doesn't fully trust me. But really, I honestly thought he did. _He stopped upon exiting the building, _Why? Why would I think he wouldn't doubt me? It's so obvious that he would, but I never considered that._

A dull pain ached in his chest. He drew in a long breath, trying to calm himself. "Come on Lovi, have a little more faith in me." he chuckled under his breath. "You have to remember you're a lot to handle, especially with all the tests," Antonio continued to mutter to himself as he left the dorm building to the distance behind him, "Cute as you may be, you can't over work me with stuff like this. There's so much I have to prove to you, and I'm not even sure how to do it all. First I have to show that I'm not quitting, because if I can do that, you won't believe me when I try to prove that to you that you're amazing. Ah, what happened to the relaxed carefree life I lived?" he laughed. "So much work to do..."

* * *

Lovino stumbled to the door the next morning, still half-asleep but there was a knock that required an answer. He opened the door to a cheery Spaniard, "Idiot!" he spat, "Why the hell are you here so damn earli-AH!" Lovino jumped back as a potted tomato plant was shoved in his face. Taking a step back he examined the plant, "What the fuck is this?" he asked.

"A tomato plant."

"I know _what_ it is, I mean why the hell are you shoving at me at seven thirty in the morning?"

"Ah." Antonio stated as if the questions suddenly made sense to him. "Well, that is a two parted question. This is a gift for you, and the reason I'm here at seven thirty is that I wasn't sure when your classes started and I wanted to get this to you right away."

Lovino accepted the gift, but stared down at it for a long time. He looked up at Antonio, decorated by a face of uncertainty, "Thanks, but any living thing I owned as a kid was prone to early death." he tried to hand back the pot, "You'd best keep it."

The dark brunette shook his head and pushed the plant back to Lovino. "First time for everything." Antonio handed over a little booklet, "Take this, it tells you how to take care of it, and if you ever feel like quitting on the plant, just remember this; if it lives long enough, you'll be getting free tomatoes in no time." he told him

Lovino glared at the plant again, then glanced up at Antonio, the smallest of smiles curling up in his lips. "Fine. I'll do my best, but if this thing dies, I'm marking you down at the murderer." He told him, retreating back to the window sill of his room where he placed the plant. His eyes flickered over to Antonio who still stood patiently in the door, "Really? Now, of all times you choose _not_ to invade my personal space?" Lovino scoffed.

The Spaniard took that as more or less of an invitation, so he entered the room. He glanced at the left bed, surprised to see that Matthew had slept peacefully through their entire conversation. Lovino caught the surprise in Antonio's eyes and decided to explain, "Of the few things Matthew has in common with his oaf of a half brother, their ability to sleep _forever_ through almost _everything_ is one aspect they share." Lovino proved this by poking the Canadian's face a couple of times, which didn't even slightly affect the boy.

"Oh good." Antonio stated suddenly. He leaped forward and hugged the Italian, "Then I can tell you just how adorable you look with bed hair in the morning. All tired with less cursing, you're a painfully cute person." he cried. Lovino tired to shove him off, but as Antonio had said, he _was_ tired, which naturally weakened him against the fully awake strength of the larger man.

Lovino still attempted to squirm beneath him. "Could you fucking let go already? If you make me fight anymore to escape my tiredness is gonna take over-"

"Then you'll pass out in my arms,"

"What?"

"And then I'll tuck you into bed, and you can cuddle up next to me."

"Shut the hell up! What the fuck are you saying?" Lovino rammed his heel into Antonio's foot, causing the bigger man to finally release him from pain. "Don't say creepy and unnecessary things like that. I'll respond with violence every time until you get it."

"If I get it now, will you respond with _love_ instead?"

"Get out of my dorm room."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**A/N: **Okay, so who caught the Rob Thomas reference? When Lovino says " I don't want to love him now, if he'll just leave someday." that's a slightly altered lyric from a Rob Thomas song (which I do not own, of course). The song is Mocking Bird, and the original lyric is "I don't wanna love you now, if you'll just leave someday." As sweet, pretty, and upbeat as the song sounds, it's actually about two people falling out of love and breaking it off, mutually though. Of course, I suppose it doesn't matter since the song doesn't actually have an effect on the story, I just think Lovino probably thinks some pessimistic stuff like that sometimes.

I've rewritten this story about two times now. I keep writing up a few chapters in advance, then something in some review makes me rethink the story and I write it a new. You guys seem to be liking it though, so I deem the revision a good thing. Keep leaving me reviews, each one is read and loved.


	9. Chapter 9

"Any tomatoes yet?" Antonio asked as he strolled into the boys' room the next morning, invited in by Matthew who had actually been awake.

Lovino let out an amused laugh. "Oh yeah, because within twenty-four hours of receiving the damn plant, already fat, juicy, and ripe tomatoes are just sprouting off Pomodora." He sarcastically answered, which received a pout from the Spaniard.

"Wait a minute. 'Pomodora?'"

"Yeah, I named her. What the fuck do you care?" Lovino snapped, heading toward his dresser. "Pomodoro means tomato in Italian. But since she bears fruit, she is clearly a lady, as such, her name needed to be made feminine. Understand?"

He pulled off his shirt, momentarily exposing his olive skin chest. He wasn't particularly muscly, but his chest was well toned. His body curved to shape out an hour glass figure. The smaller body enticed Antonio. Knowing Lovino would probably hit, stab, and/or kick him if he noticed the green eyes staring at him, he did his best to advert his gaze.

Lovino threw glance over his shoulder, catching a blushing Antonio who stared off at the wall toward his left. This made him smile, since as long as they knew each other, which admittedly wasn't very long, Lovino was the only one to blush like a high school girl, not that Lovino would compare his blushing to such a thing.

"I'm going to continue changing." The Italian warned, "Step outside if your idiot hormones are going to get the better of you." He laughed, catching a snicker from Matthew as well.

Antonio turned and left to stand outside. It didn't matter that they were both guys and the sight was surely nothing new to Antonio, but when it was someone he _actually_ liked, it was just _different._ He was in college and part of the Bad Touch Trio, it would be unthinkable to say he hadn't slept with his fair share of guys and girls. A few were probably also Italians, and a couple probably had the same figure as Lovino, so the sight shouldn't have been special, but still, somehow, seeing Lovino simply topless _was_ special.

The brunette popped his head out of the room, "Hey, pervert." Antonio turned at the call, "You can come back inside now." Lovino offered, fully opening the door as he went back inside. He glanced at the clock, "I've got to get to class soon. Ciao." he shoved his way past the Spaniard he just let in and headed out with his bag slung over one shoulder.

Antonio offered up a pathetic hum, "Then I'll be taking my leave."

"Yeah. Have a nice day." Matthew wished as Antonio spun away. He still had a couple of hours until his first class of the day began, as such he decided to run a couple errands first. Snatching up a letter he intended to send to his mother, Matthew headed out, sure to lock the door behind him.

It wasn't too early, so the sun already sat within a bright blue sky, practically free of clouds. He smiled, always enticed by the beauty of a day. Matthew stared up at the sea of blue above him, not paying attention to where he was walking. He smacked face first into a tree. Limply he stumbled away with his legs threatening to crumble beneath him.

A strong arm caught him before he had the chance to fall. "Whoa, whoa birdie." A loud voice laughed, leading him toward a bench, "Get hold on the world before you start walking again." Matthew blinked a few times, the dizziness created by his clonk on the head. In seconds he found himself staring up at the smile of a strange albino.

Gilbert stared at Matthew for a long time, rubbing his chin in thought. After a couple of minutes, a smile spread across his face, not a smile particularly made of happiness but rather one of realization. "You're the kid in Lovino's dorm, right?" He asked. Matthew responded with a simple nod. "Yeah, sorry for dropping that idiot off with you guys, he's just head over heels for your roommate." Gilbert laughed in a mocking tone.

"Hmm, you must've smacked into that tree really hard. You're whole face is red." He commented bluntly.

"Er, well, um, I best be going." Matthew stuttered. He rose to his feet, mindlessly fumbling with the rim of his jacket. He bowed his head a bit, "Thank you, for catching me before I fell that is." Lifting his head, Matthew offered a small, but forced, smile.

Gilbert laughed, wrapping an arm around him. "Don't mention it. People as awesome as I are meant to help out the little guys." Matthew attempted to walk away, but the albino's arm stayed latched around him and he simply followed as the Canadian headed toward the post office.

"Hey, tell me something." He ordered, "Why is Lovino actually a bad guy? I've heard a lot of different things about the guy, and I'm starting to get worried for my friend. So what _exactly_ is the reason everybody hates him?"

"The reason? Well, t-there are sort of multiple factors, but I suppose it's that one thing." Matthew whispered, quickly feeling uncomfortable, "I don't know the whole story though, just what Lovino told he.." He stopped talking for a moment, then looked up at the German, "S-sorry, but I'm not sure I'm suppose to tell you about it."

Gilbert released him as he held up his hands in surrender. "Don't that's fine. I'm just worried about Toni. He's got this terrible ability of attracting people that are just no good, and he never sees it. Also, I heard Lovino bit him, and that's rather worrisome. Personally, if Toni wasn't blindly in love with him, I wouldn't care about your roommate's life at all."

"That makes sense. Well, I can promise you that Lovino isn't a bad guy. He really does care about people, and he's very protective of the people he loves. The rumor about him punching a teacher, that's true, but the reason people give is wrong. He was only trying to protect his little brother..."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**A/N:** Little bit of PruCan there at the end, and we're starting to learn a bit about Lovino's past. Should be interesting. Should be.

Leave a review. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wait, but what happened?" Gilbert asked as the little Canadian finished up the story as far as he knew.

Matthew shrugged, "Lovino never explained it further than that. All he said was Feliciano was subject to being used a lot, and the teacher tried using him. Lovino didn't like that, so he punched him, they got in a fight, and the teacher ended up fired." he repeated. "But that answers your original question, right? You just wanted to make sure Lovino wasn't going to hurt Antonio, and now you know he won't. Right?"

The awesome albino nodded along, still wondering about what some teacher could have done that Lovino would directly punch him for. "Okay, well, if that's all, I'm going to go now." Matthew's comment pulled Gilbert out of his head again.

He blinked, "That reminds me, the second reason for my awesome appearance," Gilbert laughed, still following after the blond. "I came to hang out with you."

* * *

Antonio circled a large tree that sat atop a large hill. He was a good distance from the campus, and a good distance from other people that might happen by to hear him. Normally, he went to that spot in order to play his guitar without interruption or judgment from others, but that day he went for inspection.

After seeing a picture of him playing his guitar, a secret no one was supposed to know, he thought that perhaps Lovino somehow caught him one day. He glanced up at the tree, deciding that if some did choose to hide up in the branches, he most certainly wouldn't have seen them.

The sound of light footsteps caught his attention, and he spun around to face downhill. Lovino stood face to face with him, stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the Spaniard. "So what are you doing here?" Antonio asked with a happy chuckle.

Lovino's cheeks flashed a dark red, "I'm not doing anything. I was walking by, and saw you standing like a fucking moron on this hill. You're freaking out the other damn people that are walking around." he shouted at him, covering up whatever his real reason was. "Why are you here anyways?" he asked, silently noting that Antonio lacked the guitar he usually brought with him.

"I come up here at this time a lot to play my guitar." Antonio told him, "And I thought maybe liked to climb up and hide in this tree to listen to me play. I'm trying to catch the listener in the act, so I came a little bit earlier today."

The Italian flipped his head to the side, a blush still settled on his face. "Bastard, like anyone would spy on you playing the damn guitar. You're fucking full of yourself." Lovino snapped, receiving only a simple shrug in response. Lovino flicked his eyes back to the man, catching the Spaniard with a brilliant smile and dreamy look in his eyes. "What the fuck is up with your face?" He questioned.

"Lovino, go on a date with me."

Lovino froze with widened eyes. "W-what?"

"Would you go on a date with me?"

"Why would I do that?" Lovino shouted at him, a blush spreading over his whole face.

"Because you should give me a chance to prove myself. I've got a lot to accomplish, keeping my promise, showing you that you can trust me, and getting to be your boyfriend. I think I can solve all those with a date, if you give me the chance to that is."

"What make's you think I'd say 'yes?'"

Antonio smiled, "What indeed... Well I'm pretty sure you like me back, at least a little, and so far, you've asked several questions, but you've yet to say 'no' to my original question."

"Er..shit.." Lovino mumbled, caught off guard by the attention given to such a minor detail. Antonio asked again, never losing his determination or passion that stood behind his words. The Italian lifted a hand to his mouth to cover the blush and smile he could no longer hold back. "Idiot.." he whispered, ignoring the fact that it came out softer and sweeter than he would have hoped.

He removed his hand and straightened his posture. Lovino rolled his eyes, lifted his nose to the air a bit, and rested his hands on his hips, acting like a prince about to perform a task that rather annoyed him solely for the benefit of his subjects. "Fine. I suppose, if you think _one _date can manage all that, I'm willing to give you the chance." He stated firmly, avoiding eye contact, because he knew the moment happiness flooded the green eyes that watched him, he'd blush again in a second.

Antonio chuckled, amused by the facade put on by the shorter man, _He really is cute. _The Spaniard increased his smile to a large, toothy, and goofy kind of grin. "Thank you, Lovi~" he shouted, giving the mentioned boy a hug, "I'll pick you up at seven on Friday, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just get the fuck off of me." Lovino hissed, "If I go on a date with you, are you gonna be this damn clingy?"

"Eh, probably."

"Great, that sounds like so much fucking fun, I can't wait." Lovino retorted sarcastically. He refused to admit it, but there was just a smidgin of truth to his words. "I'll put up with you the best I can, but tone down the PDA best you can, or I'll just fucking ditch you."

"Heh, deal."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**A/N: **Sorry, sort of a short chapter. Well, one must understand my brain has been sizzling and running out of ideas for this story, so I had to sway into a direction in which I could come up with more fun stuff for me to write. So, yeah... besides, Antonio deserved a chance.

Please leave a review.


	11. Chapter 11

Lovino marched back toward the campus, trying to mask the smile that seemed to leak through almost expression he tried to put up. His heart still thumped in his chest, loudly drumming in his ears. _It's just a date,_ he reminded himself, _The bastard will see very quickly after one date that I'm no good, so why do I feel this way? Excited, and almost...ugh...happy..._

He glanced over to see his friend wrapped up in the arms of an albino. Lovino rolled his eyes and continued walking, _It's fucking time those two did_ something_ together,_ he thought as he strolled.

A group of girls stepped out in front of him as he rounded the corner. The leader folded her arms across her chest, "Well, well, well. The disgusting, terrible, Lovino Vargas." she chuckled cruelly, "Antonio kept blowing us off saying he just had to see his little Italian. I worried he might have meant you. You do like to shatter the lives of wonderful people, isn't that right?"

"Yes of course, because a prissy bitch like you, that needs about five ugly girls to approach me, knows all about _wonderful_ people." Lovino retorted with a scowl. The day had gone well, but quickly things took a turn for the worse. He got bullied occasionally, less now that he was in college, but still, some of the students from his high school followed to the same school then spread the rumors violently. "Are we done? I've got work to do."

"Not quite yet princess." The leader hissed, "You see, we all would like to have our Antonio back before you fuck up his life anymore than you already have. His popularity will be ruined if he spends anymore time with you. Even his friends, who normally support his dumb whims like hanging out with _you_, are steering him away from you. Be a good guy at least once in your pathetic life, and free Antonio." she ordered. The other girls chimed in with words of agreement.

Lovino scanned over each girl, giving all of them a death glare. "The tomato bastard is welcome to his own decisions. Like hell I can stop the idiot." He told them bluntly. It was true, however the girls seemed to take such information as Lovino simply insulting Antonio. "If you want him, fucking try and to get him. No one's stopping you from making an ass out of yourself. This current situation being_ sheer_ proof of that." Lovino added with a smirk.

"You little brat." She spat, swinging a sharp smack against his cheek. Lovino contemplated slapping her back, but as a gentleman, he ignored the sting and continued to stare daggers into her. "Stay away from Antonio, or else I'll make your life a living hell." she threatened. The leader gave a snap of her fingers before she turned on her heels and started to march away with her crew.

He simply chuckled under his breath, "It's a little too late for that," he muttered to himself. Lovino laughed loudly, knowing his chuckles would carry over to the lady's ears. "When you get the damn spine to ask Antonio out yourself, come and fucking fight me for him then." he called out to them.

The leader of the group flipped her head back around to see him walk off and head to his dorm. "That little bastard. We'll make him pay." she swore.

* * *

Lovino sat at his desk, scribbling away at an assignment for his math class. He glanced at his phone, _Maybe I should call him,_ he thought as he watched the electronic device intently, breaking away from homework. Then his thoughts settled in and his cheeks popped into a red blush. _Not because I want to hear that idiot's voice or anything fucking weird like that! J-just to tell him to make the date somewhere out of town. Like a warning, nothing else._ _It's not like I care about his safety or anything, just I don't want that whore to come around and bother me again._

He reached for his phone, but just as his fingers brushed it, the door opened. He recoiled his hand immediately and spun in the chair to face whoever entered. "Hi, Lovino." Matthew greeted at he stepped inside, his face flushed. "H-how was your day?" He asked politely.

"Rather uneventful." Lovino lied. A smirk raised up his lips, "Judging by the hug you shared with potato-bastard's brother, your day seemed a little more fun."

"Ah ha, yeah... he came by earlier this morning to ask me some questions, then we h-hung out until my classes started, and then he picked me up after class and we spent a little longer together."

"Questions? About what?"

"Erm... nothing.."

"Oh yes. That was a _very_ believable answer."

Matthew sat down on his bed and dropped his head so that his bangs covered his eyes. "Well, actually he was asking about the rumors about you. He said he was worried about Antonio and-" he told him honestly, "Ah, I told him you were a good person and that the rumors were misunderstandings. Please don't be mad."

_So his friends actually are attempting to get him away from me,_ Lovino thought to himself. "Yeah it's fine. It's been a couple years, I don't give a damn about the whole fucking thing anymore. Only the lame-brain bastards that need something to group together against give a shit." He rubbed his temples, he wanted to feign that he was fine with the rumors, but in reality he wasn't.

Lovino didn't see his actions as wrong. Yes, he punched a teacher, but within good reason. Yes he'd actually been in several fights before, but again, within good reason. The only reason others did not know of these good reasons was because, first, no one asked, and secondly, he felt no need in spreading rumors about others.

Normally he didn't care about the rumors, or at least he could ignore them but things were different. Now there was an idiot he wanted not to judge him because of ridiculous rumors spread by ridiculous people. _I thought for a moment today was good, _he sighed loudly, thumping his head on the desk,_ but it seems like that's gone out the fucking window._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**A/N:** Oh, I bring up his past again and add no new information on it. I'm such a terrible person. Sorry 'bout that. Tee hee (Yeah, that's right, I say 'tee hee'). Whatever, I think I'll answer it in the next couple of chapters, probably, maybe, well, I think I'd actually have to... eh... there is a plan for this story in my head. I see it, but it's fuzzy. Fret not. I shall make this all work, one way or another.

Leave a review, bitte~


	12. Chapter 12

"Matthew, can I run something by you?" Lovino asked, focusing his eyes on his sketchbook rather than his conversation partner. The mentioned young man looked up, taking a pause from his studies, he gave a soft reply, urging Lovino to continue. He scribbled lightly on the pages, shading in the shirt of the figure he drew, "I think I'm getting bullied again." Lovino mumbled.

His friend closed the math book, pushing it off to the side. "By who?"

"Some girl and her gaggle of yapping bitches. I've never met them before."

"Okay, I thought it was usually the guys from your high school that bullied you." Matthew contemplated out loud, "Did they give you a reason?" he asked after some thought. Lovino bobbed his head in answer, "Are you going to tell me why?"

Lovino glanced up from his drawing, "Right, yeah, they said it's because I'm hogging the Spanish bastard, apparently." He grit his teeth and returned to sketching in his book, "I'm not going to tell him, the idiot would probably blame himself, but..." he trailed off, not sure if finishing would be the best option.

"But what? You normally just ignore the bullies, why is it different this time? Is it because Antonio's the reason?"  
"No, not exactly.. well, um, maybe I should have mentioned yesterday, but it seems like we're going on a date this Friday."

Matthew clapped kindly, "That's great," he said immediately, but his smile began to fade after a moment of thought. "Oh... yeah... I can see the problem. If you want the date to go well-"

"Fuck." Lovino hissed, "I never said I wanted it to go well. I don't give a shit if it's bad or not, it'll probably fail-"

"Fine, fine," Matthew cut it, "It might fail, but you'd like that to happen because you guys don't work, instead of some girls trying to ruin it. Right?" He didn't raised his head to look up, but he mumbled a weak confirmation. "Well, if you aren't going to tell Antonio about it, then maybe it's best to just have the date out of town. If it's out of town, then the chance of the girls noticing you guys and attempting sabotage is considerably less."

The Italian rolled the idea around in his mind, "What if Antonio asks why?"

His friend shrugged lifting his book back to his lap, "He seems to go with a lot of what you say, so he probably won't question you. If he does, just curse at him a little bit, and say something like 'I hate this town and all the people in, so out of town or out of luck.' Good?"

"Decent, throw in the fowl language and it sounds just like me." Lovino chuckled with a genuine smile curling up his lips.

Before returning to his studies, Matthew grabbed the European's phone from the desk and tossed it over to his bed. "Call him now, so he has time to change all his plans." he advised. Taking the suggestion, Lovino quickly flipped through his contacts to the number he titled 'Bastard.'

He waited through only one tone. "Hola Lovi! I was actually just in the middle of dialing your number. Isn't that funny? It's like we're in sync-"

"Yeah, yeah, that's fucking hilarious. Could you shut up and listen to me for a second?" Lovino growled into the phone. He hopped off his bed, and shuffled out of the room to take the call in private. Antonio silenced quickly and patiently waited for the rest of the conversation. "Our date, on Friday," he started, "Any chance... ugh... fuck..." Lovino pinched the bridge of his nose, "Could you make it out of town?"

"Okie dokie."

"What the fuck? Not a single question? Just, 'okay' and that's that?"

"Pretty much." Antonio laughed, "Now, about why I was going to call you." Lovino held back a chuckle, secretly pleased by how free-willed and compromising his Spaniard really was. "So, I'm at my part time job right now, and I'm really really bored. If you're free you should come down here and keep me company." He begged, "I'll have a lot more fun if you show up, I'm really bored, so please come here."

Considering the idea, Lovino inquired for a little more information. "Where do you work?"

"At a book store. This time of day, it's always empty, unless it's a Saturday, but right now there's like two old people in the back and a lady with two little children. I don't think they're even gonna buy anything- crap, the old people are staring at me." Antonio lowered his voice drastically, "So will you come?"

He glanced at his clock, the time reading about three thirty in the afternoon, "Ugh, fine. You're paying for my dinner if this drags out that long. Where are you?"

* * *

They pulled up a chair beside Antonio's behind the check-out counter. The Spaniard left him sitting for a moment as he dealt with one of the few paying customers. Lovino looked around the small shop. Neatly divided into a few different sections, the store offer a good variety of genres, but space and money limited the number of book titles.

Antonio returned to his seat and smiled, "What's up Lovi? You look upset. Did something happen?" he questioned. Lovino folded his hands in his lap and merely shrugged. The Spaniard sighed, worried about pressing the matter. _Something's clearly wrong, but if I step over the line, he'll close me out,_ he thought to himself with a sigh, _I've stepped over the line before, so maybe it wouldn't matter..._"Mmh, if something's troubling you, and I can help, in any way, it's alright for you to ask me to. Okay?"

"I'm fine." He growled back, "Why do you even care?"

"Because I like it when you smile."

A warm blush crept across Lovino's cheeks. He implored himself not to smile in that moment, but Antonio answered in such a casual tone, that it sounded as if he believed it to be the most obvious answer in the world.

"You know, you ask me that a lot." Antonio mumbled.

"What?"

"Why I care. You ask that question a lot. I don't think I've given a really good answer yet." He told him honestly. An old couple made their way up to the counter, causing Antonio to start rising to his feet. Before he left the Italian he whispered, "I care, because I'm interested in _you_."

_Idiot,_ Lovino sighed, shaking his head with a small grin breaking through, _That doesn't answer anything, that just makes me wonder further._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**A/N:** I'm sorry that the date wasn't this chapter either. Chapter 14. In chapter 14 the date will start, but the next chapter will be used for tying up a couple loose ends, because I want to. My reasoning is shockingly wonderful, I know. Anyway, so that's how it's going so don't get your hopes up for the next chapter starting the date, because that's not happening at all for any reason.

Thanks for reading.

Please leave a review. Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

He watched as Antonio smiled and chatted with his customers. The employee bore a smile that Lovino knew he had seen only once before, one that had never been directed to him. The Italian rose and eye brow, _Customers and the lady at the cash register. What kind of smile is that? No, that doesn't matter, what kind of smile is the one you give me?_

The older man plopped back down beside him, "How's Pomodora? Any tomatoes yet?" Antonio asked happily.

Lovino grumbled loudly in obvious annoyance, "Geez, didn't I already fucking tell you I'd invite you over for tomatoes when there were tomatoes to be had?" he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

The other blinked, "What? No, you didn't say that to me."

"Oh, really?" His mind wandered over several of their conversations, "I guess I neglected to mention it... well, when her tomatoes ripen, I'll give you a call." Lovino muttered.

"Ah, so some have started to grow?"

"Yeah, a few are about this size," He held up his hand with his forefinger pressing against his thumb to create a small circle, "They're still green though, so it'll be a little while before we get anything edible."

Antonio pleasantly soaked up the words Lovino spoke, grinning at his choice to use the word 'we'. Leaning over the arm of his chair, he pressed into the Italian's shoulder slightly. "When they are ready, set a couple aside for a sauce. I want to eat some of your pasta again." He told the younger man.

"Why me?" Lovino whispered softly, "I'm not special, sexy, nice, or anything a normal person would like, not even an idiot like yourself. So why...why do you have an interest in me?" His head had turned away from Antonio moments ago, and he stared down at a patch of blue, carpeted floor.

The Spaniard pulled away from Lovino's shoulder, straightening up his posture for a second. Antonio huffed, then chuckled softly, "You're way to hard on yourself. Lovino, there's absolutely nothing wrong with you." he promised.

"That day, when I first saw you, my first thought was, well, actually it was 'What a cute guy.' But my second thought, which is the more important one, was 'He looks sad and lonely. I wonder what his smile looks like.' So I decided I'd try to make you smile, and after I saw you smile, I became addicted, even though you don't smile a lot."

"It's not enough." Lovino sighed, still adverting his gaze, "When you hear the rumors-"

"I've heard the rumors." Antonio disclosed, "I knew one or two before I saw you, then Gil and Francis gave me more during the start, and as we hung out more frequently, a bunch of people told me about any rumor that was slightly connected to you. A mafia boss in high school. A druggy. A bully. An emo. A thief. Got in a lot of fights. Punched a teacher and got the teacher fired. Those are the ones that came up the most, a couple other odd ones were mentioned offhandedly in conversations."

"A couple of those are true."

"The one about fights and the teacher, right?"

"Mm... you can cancel our date if you want..." Lovino whispered, barely able to choke out the words himself.

A dazzling laughter erupted beside Lovino, he spun back to face the Spaniard. He clapped a hand onto the slender man's shoulder, "Don't be ridiculous." he chuckled, "You aren't violent for no reason, so those rumors amount to fairly little, true or not. So unless _you_ don't want to go out with _me_, the date is still on."

"Do you want to know the reasons?"

"Will you tell me?"

Lovino glanced up at the clock, reading five minutes until five, "Once you finish up here." he promised. Antonio nodded, then got up to warn the customers that close-up time neared. Lovino's heart began to race, and his hands trembled. _When I tell him, what will he think? Will he understand? Or will he think I fought pointlessly?_

_I used to worry if others heard about the things I've done, I worried all the time, but Antonio doesn't even seem to care about them. He says he likes me anyway, if that's true, then does that mean he really won't just give up on me like everyone else?_

_That smile, is it meant specially for me? A way to promise I won't be hurt if I give _this_ a chance? If that's true,_ he thought, blankly staring at Antonio's back as he closed up the cash register, _that would make me happy. _A delightful expression lit on his face as he thought to himself.

Antonio turned around, just in time to see the last couple seconds of such a sweet expression. "Are you ready to go?" he asked as Lovino's smile faded. The Italian returned to earth, blinking twice before he fully recovered from his thoughts, he nodded, standing up from his seat. "There's a good ramen shop not too far from here, since I promised I'd get you dinner." he laughed as they left the store.

"To save time," Lovino began, "I'll just start now, okay?" Antonio nodded, and the smaller boy began his explanation.

"Feliciano, my little brother, he's always been a little naïve, weak, and constantly tricked by others. He was never a smart kid. Sometimes he crossed people, by accident of course, but I was always there to protect him. I often ordered him to head back to the house quickly, and I would handle the challenge of fighting whoever he upset.

"Word spread about a boy, me, who overstepped his boundaries and was in need of being put in my place, so a lot of other people challenged me to after school fights. I was a good fighter, so it didn't really fucking matter to me, especially because, out of fear of dealing with me, the students didn't pick on Feli, or try to use him. But that was just the students...

"One day Feli told me about a class he started failing. It was culinary, so I knew something was up. Turns out, the teacher felt jealous of my brother's talent, so he started picking on him. Ruined meals, tripped him so he fell and splashed hot water on himself, and he vocally taunted him. One day, Feli was called to stay after class, so naturally I stood outside the classroom door, and the asshole started offering obscene ways for my brother to make up his grade. I threw open the door, marched up to him, and punched him square in the face. A justified hit as far as I'm concern. Well then the guy started fighting my back, so I sent Feli to get the principal.

"The principal shows up, and he breaks up the fight, now my brother and I explain everything, and the asshat gets fired for molesting a student and physically harming another. I told Feli not to tell others about it, since I didn't want our family named tied to such a terrible incident. I thought I was being respectful, and smart, but I didn't know everyone else just _adored_ that sick bastard. Only knowing I hit him, everyone turned on me."

"What? That's not fair!" Antonio shouted with a mouth full of the ramen he ordered. Others in the restaurant lifted their heads in search of the yelling. Lovino pressed a finger to his lips and sank closer to the table. "Sorry, it's just, you were only protecting your little brother."

"Yeah, I know that. You know that. Feli knows that. Hell, even the perv knows that, but no one else does."

"Then we should tell them."

"No. I don't want that."

"Why not?"

"People have to gossip about others, and a couple people have to bully others. If they're spreading rumors about me, or picking on me, that's one less person being hurt. I can stand the harassment, I don't give a fuck what people say about me, so it's better this way."

"You really are something," Antonio sighed with a light smile, "Strong and goodhearted. It pains me to see someone like that being hated by others." He reached out, and covered Lovino's hand with his own. His thumb rubbed soft circles against the Italian skin.

Lovino recoiled his hand, folding it on his laps so Antonio couldn't hold it any longer. His ears heated red by the warmth radiating off his cheeks. "Let's just fucking drop it. Okay?"

Silence flew over them for a couple minutes. Amber eyes snuck short glances up at Antonio, trying to read his honest reaction to the matter. He saw nothing to suggest any insincerity, which made him smile, just a little bit. "Hey," Antonio piped up suddenly beaming once again, "If lunch is the un-sexy meal of the day, does that make dinner the sexy meal?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows at the Italian.

A cute laughter bubbled out of Lovino. "That face," he gasped through laughs, "Please, ha, tell me you don't use that when you flirt with ladies."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you look like the Cheshire cat with wiggling worms for eyebrows. It's just ridiculous."

"I'll have you know, I've gotten laid off my sexy looks."

"Yeah sure, but that can't be one of the looks." Lovino chuckled, "You look like a creeper."

Antonio sighed, flicking out his hands as if to surrender the conversation. A smile cracked across his face as he enjoyed the melodious sound of Lovino's laugh. _It's truly beautiful._ "To answer your question," Lovino said, throwing on a serious face, "Yes. Dinner is the sexy meal, because you can have tomatoes with just about any evening meal. With lunch you're stuck with pasta, or a sandwich. Dinner has more options." he explained.

"So, tomatoes determine sexiness?"

"Exactly."

"Okay, so then, shouldn't breakfast be the least? I mean, there's even fewer tomato options."

"No you see, breakfast is just fucking delicious."

Antonio giggled, "Ah, see now, I didn't know that."

"That's right. With me, you fucking learn useful information that betters your existence." Lovino laughed with him.

_This idiot,_

_I might just love him._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**A/N:** And that, folks, is the reason I eat a large dinner; because it's _sexy~_

Mmh, about Antonio's 'sexy' face, I hope I described it well. Personally, when _anyone_ does the eyebrow waggle, I just have to laugh. It's supposed to be serious and suggestive, but I've never seen any case where it actually works. The eye brow waggle should only be done among friends as a joke, but I dare anyone out there to attempt an actual pick-up with the _'waggle'._

Also, in case it wasn't clear, the last thoughts were Lovino's becaue I don't see Antonio ever calling Lovino an idiot. It would have to be a really specific sort of setting for him to do that.

Okay, that's my two cents. Have a wonderful day, and please leave me a review. They warm my heart.


	14. Chapter 14

Lovino glanced at the reflection provided by his window, checking over his appearance for the second time that evening. For the time being, he had the small room to himself. Matthew had left about an hour ago to play pool with the German albino, which left Lovino to a silence that quickly filled with worries, doubts, and random curse words.

They had changed their pick-up time to six thirty so they would have enough time to drive to wherever Antonio moved the date to, but Lovino began getting early much sooner than he should of. In that moment, while Lovino waited nervously, the clock read five fifty-nine.

He pulled out his old sketchbook, which was quickly wearing out, and started a weak drawing to calm his nerves. A quick flash of lines outlined the shape of a person nervously biting their nails as they looked away from the viewer. Lovino added body to the person, defined the features, and darkened various spots to color in gray-scale. The finished touch was a single curl extending out from young man's hair. He sighed, "Yeah, I bet I look this stupid right now."

A parade of cheerful knocks hit the door. The clock now read six twenty, and Lovino delighted in the fact that the Spaniard actually arrived early. He opened the door, stepping out, and not bothering to welcome Antonio in because he wanted the date to start quickly.

"You have your own car?" Lovino questioned as Antonio opened the car door for him.

"No, this is Francis', but he let me borrow it for the evening."

The boy chuckled, "Life makes sense once again." Antonio revved up the car, then started them down the road. Leaning against the window, Lovino watched as their city slowly faded to it's outskirts, "Where the fuck are we going anyway?"

"The city just north of here." He told him, "My friend, Bella, she works up there and told me about a wonderful restaurant."

"Do they have pasta?"

"It's an Italian place."

"Good."

They parked the car a little out of the way so they had to walk a couple blocks to the restaurant. Antonio gentlemanly opened the door for his date, and held out a hand to help Lovino out. The unsuspecting Lovino took his hand, not knowing the Spaniard intended to keep hold of it.

"Bastard, what did I tell you about the PDA?"

"Tone it down." Antonio repeated, "Hand holding is not that much. I could hug you all the way there, but I assumed you'd prefer this." he chuckled happily.

The Italian doubted that either were necessary, especially for a _first_ date, but he decided against arguing further, in fear Antonio actually would force them into an awkward hug-walk. Plus, while he would never admit it to Antonio, he felt their hands kind of fit perfectly. _Ugh, so sappy,_ he internally shouted at himself, _I blame the tomato bastard._

"How'd you meet Mark?"

"Who?"

"Milton? Er no, um Mason?"

"His name is Matthew." Lovino told him for what felt like the millionth time. "Why is that you can remember the first letter of his name, but nothing else?" he questioned. They continued walking at a reasonable pace, not allowing their conversation to slow them down.

Antonio shrugged, "You spelled his name out once, but I guess the first letter is only one that stuck." he answered.

"Why are you asking anyway?"

"Well that's obvious. People on dates ask about the other person to learn about them, but we already know a lot about each other. So I was trying to think of what I could ask about, and that was the first thing that came to mind."

"Fine." Lovino sighed, "I met him my first year here. I was running to class, bumped into him since I didn't see him, then I shouted various curse words at him." he finished up rather quickly.

Antonio then poked the question as to how they became friends. "Later we ran into each other again, he apologized for me running into him, so I felt bad and apologized back. We got to talking, and it turned out he roomed with his brother who apparently has his boyfriend over a lot, which made things uncomfortable. Since my roommate ran off the first day of school to live in some other dorm, I let Matthew spend the night at my place. The rest is history. How about you and your pervert friends?"

"Pervert? You haven't met them yet."

"It's you, so I just assume."

"Ah, truly friendly." Antonio chuckled. "Our trio met up in the junior year of high school. We were all foreign exchange students and did not speak a lick of English. However, you'd be surprised how quickly one picks up English when completely submersed into it. Any how, since none of us could communicate to others we stuck close, even if we couldn't talk to each other."

Lovino nodded along, "Then, with your accents and exotic origins, you guys flirted with all the ladies, like true pervs, and eventually won yourselves the nickname 'Bad Touch Trio'. Am I right?" he asked.

"Well, the name _also _came from the fact that we caused trouble just about anywhere we went."

They reached the restaurant shortly after their conversation fell to its end. Antonio gave his last name, and their waiter led them to a reserved table. They sat outside with forest green plants around their small table to shield them from the rest of the world.

A tall candle flickered in the center of their table as the only light other than the quickly setting sun around them that warmed every surface with a orange and red glow.

Antonio personally pulled out Lovino's seat for him before he took his own. The Italian flipped through the pages of the menu, searching for something he wanted to eat. He glanced up at the sky, "You know, it's gonna suck if it rains." he commented.

"It won't rain. There's not a cloud in the sky, and the weather reports say it'll be a clear night." Antonio promised. Lovino remained skeptical since he never put faith in the weathermen, but he didn't want to complain through their first date so he kept his lip zipped on the matter. "Your pessimism is pretty cute." The Spaniard chuckled.

"What the fu- is this about your creepy promise to 'prove you like everything about me?'"

"A little bit, but also it _is_ really cute."

"Ugh, spare me." Lovino sighed, "If you're just going to say that over just about every fucking thing I do, then let's save us both the time and effort. Tell me what you hate about me instead." He closed his menu and leaned forward a bit, rested his elbows on the table to prop him up a bit as he waited for the answer. Antonio leaned back from the table a tad, and he rose his hand to his chin as he thought. Lovino's expression fell as he watched the man ponder, "There's at least one thing someone hates about everyone. Don't try giving me some bullshit like 'you like everything about me'." he snapped.

Antonio shrugged after some thought, "I don't think something like that is 'bullshit' because it's everything that makes someone who they are, good or bad. But if you're going to make me answer with something I dislike, I'd say it's your lack of confidence in yourself." he answered bluntly. "I don't really mind though, it makes you blush like a tomato when I compliment you."

While he tried his very best not to, Lovino's cheeks heated to a bright red and he pulled back. He flipped his menu back up to cover his face, Antonio laughing all the while. "Bastard." he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Meanwhile~

Bella, a good friend of the ever popular Antonio, tapped the counter as she waited for her part time job to end. A gaggle of girls flooded into the little music shop. The cashier marveled at the sight, surprised that such a crowding group would actually go to a store that still sold CDs and a couple of records since recent technology had more or less rendered her shop pointless.

One particular blond seemed to lead the group, Bella leaned against the counter as she inspected the young woman, trying to place her. "Ah, Amber," one of the followers called out to the woman, pressed up against the store window. She pointed at the sight of a young couple passing by, "That's Antonio and the obnoxious little Italian right?"

Bella glanced out the window to see her friend and his long standing crush on a boy she had yet to officially meet. In that moment, she clicked exactly where she had seen the so called 'Amber' from before. The leader clenched her fists, "You don't think they're going out on a date do you?" the follower asked worriedly.

Amber tossed back her hair, trying to keep the cold, but collected calm she had before. "It doesn't matter what it is." She hissed, "We're breaking it up, whatever it may be." she commanded as she marched toward the door.

"Excuse me!" Bella cut in before Amber reached the door handle. The pissy leader threw a glance over her shoulder, her eyes glared with a look that seemed to say 'shove off blondie'. Bella smirk, _Oh yes, _she thought to herself as she moved out from behind the counter,_ This is going to be fun._ "I think I know you from school." She said with a happy voice.

"Your that girl who's usually around Antonio, right?"

"That's right. Now, how do I know_ you_? Oh, right," She laughed, her smile dropping immediately, "I saw you walk up and bitch slap our little Italian friend over there." Amber's eyes squinted to a darker glare as Bella continued to approach. "I wonder, just what do you think you'll accomplish with breaking them up? I mean, intrude on their date, so what? It won't change Antonio's feelings about Lovino, it'll dirty his opinions on you, but not much else."

"It'll keep him same from that life wrecker." Amber corrected with a hiss, "What does it even matter to you?" She crossed her arms and stamped out a foot. Her gaggle of girls swarmed up behind her and matched her stance.

Bella shrugged and put on a delighted smile, "It matters to me because there's no way in hell I'm letting a bitch like you anywhere near one of my best friends, or his date." she stated simply. "You see, I was passing by when you guys chose to gain up on Lovino, I heard a little bit of the pathetic babble you shot at him, and then I saw you slap the boy. Seems he was a true gentleman and forced himself not to slap you back, but..." She whipped the back of her hand against the girl's face, "I don't have those rules to follow."

Amber stumbled back from the shock of the hit. Everyone had always said how trustworthy, kind, sweet, and loving Bella was, so such an action was quite the surprise. "What the hell are you doing? I'll tell everyone about the monster you really are." She threatened.

The sweetie pie blond shrugged and chuckled, "I don't think it'll do much. The people like me. How well do they like you?" she asked with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "How about this, you stop being a bitch and leave Antonio and Lovino alone, and I won't make sure that every popular guy on campus knows that you're a creepy, violent stalker. Fair?" Before Amber could answer, Bella giggled, "I can see my hand print on your face." she told her with a grin, "Anyhoo, don't mess with those two or I'll make it my goal to make each of your lives a living hell."

The girls surrendered then retreated, Bella glaring them down the street in the opposite direction of the boys until the gaggle was far from sight. Once she finished up with work she left the building with a smile, _I hope their date is going well._ A drop of water hit her forehead. Bella wiped it off then glanced at the dark sky, "Ooh, seems like a storm is coming, funny. It was clear just an hour ago." she muttered to herself, hurrying off to her car.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**A/N:** And the date chapter becomes a dual chapter experience. Oh yeahs. Anyway, I really needed to handle the douchey girls that surrounded Lovino, and I think Bella would do just about anything for her friends. I guess she was just busy when she walked by the whole gang-up-on-Lovi scene. Whatever. To be honest, I disagree with the never hit a woman rule for guys, because I say 'if she hit you first, you're allowed to hit back.' That's just equality of genders. Still, I don't really like writing dark stuff with people getting violent with one another. I feel like a councilor is gonna show up at my home and try to force me into a session.

Ah, and sorry to anyone whose name is Amber. I, in no way, mean to offend you, it's just a common name and then there's this one girl I don't really like, because she hates me without a good reason and tried to turn my best friend against me... er... that's not important. So no hard feelings, 'kay?

Thank you for all the reviews last chapter, and kudos to anyone who used the eyebrow waggle. Next chapter I'm gonna focus on the guys and their date, no Bella or Amber interruptions. Good bye, I am very, _very_ hungry right now...

Please leave a review.


	15. Chapter 15

Lovino broke in and out of Antonio's story to glance skeptically at the graying sky. He wouldn't say a word about the chill in the air, or that sweet smell that promised rain. Antonio seemed oblivious to all the signs, but the Italian knew at least a short shower would hit them, but more likely, with the current calm, a storm.

The Spaniard glowed happily as he spoke, Lovino didn't care to focus on what was said because it was another funny anecdote, and he knew Antonio had no disillusions that he would burst out laughing like anyone else might.

He ignored the approaching storm and simply listened to the cheery tone of Antonio's voice, watching as his lips moved, but not a word actually got through to the young man. _He is way too happy,_ Lovino decided,_ We're about to get caught in what will probably be a thunderstorm, and he's chattering away happily oblivious to the world. Is going on a date with me that special to him, or is he just constantly in a state of unwavering happiness?_ An undeniable smile curled up in Lovino's lips, _What an idiot..._

Their waiter spun around again, bringing them a refill of drinks. He opened his mouth, preparing to warn the couple of an incoming storm, but Lovino held up a hand to silence him before a word was uttered. He felt the I-told-you-so line belonged to him and he refused to give it up for a dry meal, plus he decided idiots that put their faith in the weatherman needed to experience the truth first hand.

"Hmm... I feel it's your turn to tell a funny story." Antonio announced once the waiter sauntered off.

Lovino raised an eye brow, "Funny story?" he pondered out loud trying to think of something, anything really. "Eh well, one day, I was minding my own damn business, and this total jackass comes up to me." He started, "Then, he starts trying to flirt with me but he sucks, then he got creepy, I kicked him and ran away. To this day I can't get the crazy bastard off my tail." Lovino finished with a smirk.

The Spaniard sighed, but his smile never faded, "See now, that's just mean." he chuckled. Then a little thought crossed his mind, and he leaned closer in, "Are you sure we haven't met anywhere before?" he asked.

Naturally Lovino leaned away, "Why would you ask that?" he questioned.

"Well, maybe I remember your face, or _less_ likely I could have _accidentally_ flipped through your sketchbooks-"

"Yeah? Exactly how might one _accidentally_ do that?" Lovino inquired, his tone dropping and his brow furrowing as he glared down the man.

"_Hypothetically_ speaking, _maybe_ it was left out on your desk and _maybe_ you were away getting breakfast and I woke up in your apartment, then _perhaps _the window blew to flip through the pages. Hypothetically speaking, of course."

"Of course." Lovino said dubiously. He folded his arms and crossed his arms with a frown. "Well then, hypothetically, perhaps I happened to be angry one day so I was out near a tree, and an idiot comes up. He doesn't realize I'm there and he starts playing his guitar, I'm on the other side of the tree so I don't see his face, but I catch a glimpse of him as he's leaving. Then maybe Matthew dragged me out one day to show me the guy he liked, and there's a chance Mattie liked someone who was friends with the guitar player. Did I want to meet him? Not at _all. S_adly you had an easily drawn face. That's all hypothetical, and if you try to tie me down to any of that, I will skin you for hypothetically having gone through my sketchbook." He threatened with the greatest of ease.

Antonio laughed and agreed happily, _Then why did he kick me the day we actually met?_ A drop of water splashed onto his forehead. "Hmm, that was strange..." he muttered out loud, wiping it off.

The Italian stared at him in disbelief. _How fucking oblivious are you?!_ Lovino hurried to finish up his meal before it got drenched in the rain. He glanced at the sky again. The wind was picking up and he could see the rain heading toward them.

In exactly two minutes, a shower of rain flashed over them. Lovino simply covered his drink with his hand to keep out water and drank as if nothing was happening at all. He glanced at the broken face of his dinner partner. "Now, just what was it that the weather report said?" Lovino asked with an amused smirk.

"Lo siento."

"Well, at this point we are both fucking soaked, so would you like to go inside now?" Lovino offered, gathering up his jacket which was also soaked from the hard rain that continued to pour on them.

Back at the bar inside, the boys slumped in seats, their clothes and hair dripping onto the marble floors. Antonio laughed weakly, "The rain more or less ruined the rest of my plans. Damn weather report." He typed into his phone quickly, searching the internet and frowned, "Still says no chance of rain." he growled, passing over the phone to show Lovino.

Lovino inspected the screen, then passed it back, "Yeah, right city, wrong country." he told him.

"What?! There's no way tha- oh would you look at that."Antonio said amazed at the tiny print, "Huh..."

"Idiot."

"Ah, then we should probably head back now I suppose." He muttered dejectedly, "What a terrible first date..."

The Italian slid off his chair and pulled on the neck of Antonio jacket to drag him out of the restaurant, after they paid of course. "No. You don't get to give up that fucking easily. I put a very small amount of my effort into caring for something once a week. This week it's this pointless date, so we're finishing up whether it's raining out there or a serial killer is on the loose and personally looking for your violently distinct face." Lovino snapped at him, pulling them into a store.

He purchased a umbrella then shoved them back outside. Lovino opened it up and covered them both, "Okay. Dinner finished. What now?" he questioned.

Antonio started laughing. He leaned against his knees, bent over in attempt to hold himself up. He took a deep breath and stood back up, "Lovi, you are truly amazing." he told him.

* * *

"Well this," Lovino began as the pair stared out at a park pond of shattering surface tension provided by pelting raindrops, "...is thoroughly underwhelming."

Antonio chuckled nervously for there was considerably little he could do against the rain that still showed no signs of letting up. He sighed, throwing on a forced smile, "This pond is really pretty at night when it reflects the moon and stars... if it helps."

Lovino glanced up at the young man and tried not to laugh, "You know what, it_ does_ help." he decided. "Since this part of the date seems blown to hell, what was next?" He asked, glancing about the small park. It was a rather pretty place with cobble stone paths that curved around ancient oak trees, benches that on looked the pond, and tiny, light purple, bell flowers infected the grassy lands. _Would have been pretty if not for all the damn rain, _Lovino thought to himself.

"Nope. Nothing else. Dinner, nice moonlight walk, and a kiss. End of date." Antonio answered through gritted teeth.

The Italian blushed, _And who says I would have let him kiss me?_ He questioned angrily, but he dare not voice those words to Antonio. The date had gone sour quickly due to the rain, and he could see the disappointment and anger swirling in the Spaniard's eyes, even if his signature smile held up.

They stood their in silence for a while, both staring blankly out at the pond that filled to the brim with rain water. Lovino tossed around the idea of pitying the big guy and giving him a kiss anyway, but that would require him acting nice, which would suggest he had some feelings toward the bastard, and he surely didn't want Antonio thinking that was the case. On the other hand, he honestly _did_ like Antonio, and it was always possible that it hadn't rained back in their town so the ruined date could be his fault, at least that's what he argued to himself.

Antonio let out a soft sneeze that broke Lovino's thoughts for a moment. He gently touched his own clothes, remembering for a moment that both of them were still soaked. _Dammit, we're both going to get sick if we waste any more time out here,_ Lovino thought, then he continued to argue with himself to decide if that meant he should hurry up and kiss him so they could get going, or if they both should just turn around and leave.

_Ah, hell..._ Lovino stood on his tiptoes for a moment and gave Antonio a soft kiss. When Antonio looked down at him in surprise, he sputtered back, "You paid for dinner. It's the expected social convention. Don't put much thought into it."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**A/N:** There will be one more chapter, it will probably be short. I feel so terrible because I've just been having the worst time writing this story because coming up with everything was just difficult. I will try to get the last chapter out quickly. I'll be starting a new story shortly, and maybe if you liked how this one was written, you'll attempt reading my next one too.

Anyway, please leave a review, and thank you for reading up to this point.


	16. Chapter 16

Lovino ran the towel through his hair as he dried off from his shower, _I'd better not get sick because of that stupid bastard._ He plopped onto his bed, barely concerned about dampening his pillow with his wet hair.

Matthew glanced up, "So, how was your date?" he asked curiously.

The Italian rose his head for a minute, then dropped it back down. "It fucking rained, and then we went to a lake, which was rather pointless since the street was flooding. The idiot didn't read the weather report correctly." he explained simply, fighting back a chuckle.

The Canadian sighed sadly for his friend, apologizing that the date ended up as a bust.

"I wouldn't say that." Lovino corrected, barely showing off a small smile, "It was an unfortunate turn of events, but it really wasn't all that bad. The food was good. More or less, it was the date I expected to be roped into."

"Then, did you have fun?"

"Terms like 'fun' can only be determined by the individual."

Matthew rolled his eyes, "Do you have to be so roundabout with your answers? If you had a good time, that's okay to say." The Italian merely clicked his tongue and rolled to face the wall. His roommate chuckled, all too well aware of Lovino's childish habits.

He stared blankly at the wall for a long time, going over Antonio's outburst of what exactly their single date would accomplish.

_Did he show me that I'm the best at everything? No, _Lovino decided, but a smile still cracked his lips, _There's no way he could prove something like that, but he keep the other part of his promise I suppose. The idiot is too dumb to lie._

Lovino continued on, thinking about how Antonio wanted to prove he could be trusted. _Why would he even worry about something so stupid,_ he wondered to himself, not sure what struck such a random thought into Antonio's mind. He sighed, _But sure enough, it's hard to doubt that fucking moron. As big of an idiot as he is, he tries hard enough that you have to give the fellow credit._

_What was his last goal? _He closed his eyes and began to settle. His breathing slow and his mind faded, _That's right, he wanted to get to be my boyfriend. This goal is truly the worst yet._ A soft laugh escaped him before his thoughts drowned into slumber.

* * *

_Antonio, I wonder, did you accomplish all of your goals?_

* * *

"What the hell is this?!" Lovino growled, squirming within Antonio's strong hold. The Spaniard kept him wrapped in a tight hug, and ignored the elbow Lovino rammed into his ribs. He let out a huff, then relaxed his body completely. The sudden weight forced on Antonio's arms caused them both to tumble to the ground.

Antonio laughed as Lovino used the surprise to escape from his arms, "That was reckless Lovi, you could have gotten hurt."

"Or I could have been choked to death by your stupid hug." Lovino snapped back. Angry as he was, he still held out a hand for the young man who had yet to jump back up to his feet as Lovino had. With a hard yank he pulled Antonio up.

"I just wanted to hug my cute new boyfriend, you can't fault me for that."

"I can fault you for whatever the fuck I want. And don't say 'cute!'"

A cough startled the two and they quickly remembered where they were. "Keep your unawesome love to a minimum." Gilbert advised, wrapping his own arm around the little Canadian who also sat at their lunch table. "You're shadowing the love of the awesome me and Mattie."

Lovino blushed and looked away from the cheery Spaniard, "Matthew, I think we make terrible decisions."

"Terms like 'terrible' can only be determined by the individual." Matthew countered with a laugh.

"Yeah yeah."

_Terrible,_ Lovino thought as he glanced at the smiling young man that kept his arm tightly wrapped around his shoulder, _might not be so bad._

_It just depends on what we like._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**A/N:** Believe me, I'm sorry. This is a terrible short last chapter, and I went over the time limit I usually like to post things in. I had told myself I was going to write an awesome last chapter, but then I just didn't get on my computer for a couple days, then I got really busy and stressed with a bunch of stupid stuff, especially since school is starting up again soon. By the time I got back to writing the last chapter I just could not think of anything anymore, so that is how I explain this rather lacking, and uneventful last chapter. I tied the title into the story, so I'm counting that as a win. Please leave a review about the story in whole, I already know this chapter is very lacking. I hope you enjoyed the overall story. Thank you for all the support I've received over these sixteen chapters. Because I feel terrible about this chapter, I'm going to work even harder on my next story so maybe you'll read and enjoy that one more. Thank you again.


End file.
